Broadly speaking there are two ways to file correspondence and other documents in offices. One way is in folders placed in drawer files; and the other way is in folders placed on shelf files. The drawer file system is a standard adopted by many business and government offices. In recent years, however, there has been a distinct trend away from drawer files to shelf files. Shelft files have several worthwhile advantages. There is the saving of space, because shelf files can go higher in view of reaching up to folders on shelves instead of having to reach over the top of the drawer to retrieve files from drawers. The drawers must be pulled out into an aisle, thus requiring wider aisles between rows. Usually there is a 30% space saving when changing from drawer files to shelf files. The shelf files eliminate the need to pull drawers out or push them in so that little physical effort is expended in withdrawing files from the shelf system and since all files are visible, access to them is fast and direct. With shelf filing systems, the file room is more compact so that there is less walking.
With the shelf filing system, the folder used is that commonly referred to as "End Tab" or "Side Tab" folder to distinguish it from the "Top Tab" folder used in drawer files. The end referred to is the edge of the folder that is visible when folders are positioned on a shelf. End tab folders may have the tab in several positions, for example, four inch top tab, four inch bottom tab, and full end tab.
There are two main systems or classes of coding files; that is, by the use of reference numbers, or by the use of the alphabetic names or subjects. The system to be discussed with respect to shelf filing to which this invention relates is alphabetic filing systems.
Computers are starting to be used for file room control where the file whereabouts is recorded and stored in computer memory. This is presently accomplished by keyboard entry of file reference numbers and its whereabouts is recorded in the computer memory. Such a system is subject to error and requires a great deal of time and a number of typists in the file room and at other locations throughout the office to record file "pass-ons."
The alphabetic labelling of file folders is usually based on a name or subject in association with which the file is opened. The label for the file may therefore show the person's name or the identity of the company, government office, etc. together with location such as City and Province or State and with subject files the main classification and sub-classification. Two such labels are usually printed in a typewriter and subsequently applied to both sides of the end tab folder. That system of alphabetic labelling of files requires considerable manual input and is slow and combersome.
The label according to this invention overcomes the above problems to provide an alphabetic label for articles such as files, envelopes, guidecards and anything that may be placed on shelves for reference. When applied to such an article, the label permits identification of the article from two of its sides. The label may be provided with a code which is machine readable and may be read by a reading device connected to a computer which is adapted to record the file whereabouts. The label may also be provided with a machine readable code that may program a labelling machine to apply other labels for identification.